


Prompt 6 response: aischrolatry - (Greek, n.) the love or worship of smut.

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off gets a message from a rotary.</p><p>Implied Blast Off/Blades, mention of Vortex, crack. </p><p>A drabble written for tf_speedwriting over on LJ, and for naboru <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 6 response: aischrolatry - (Greek, n.) the love or worship of smut.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



Blast Off opened the message without thinking. It had arrived on a secure frequency from someone who was certainly not a friend, but could perhaps be categorised an enemy with benefits. 

It read, 'I saw this and thought of you.'

With trepidation, he opened the attachment. 

Then closed it again. 

If he hadn't identified the transmission signal, he would have thought it was from Vortex. But no. What was it with rotaries and the love of pornography? It certainly wasn't something he shared. 

Absolutely not.

With purely academic curiosity, he locked the door to his recharge and reopened the file.


End file.
